


Отец

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyday Life, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs





	Отец

Третьего нельзя назвать отцом года, и определенно он не лучший человек на планете. Дас частенько слышит разные оскорбления бросаемые другими школьниками в сторону его машины и она не может спорить со всеми ними, по тому, что порой Маркус и впрямь бывает мудаком, а работка у него действительно сомнительная.  
Однако, есть вещи, которые куда как важнее блестящей поверхности на дверцах машины и красивой внешности.

Просто по тому, что Дас никогда не приходится у него что-то выпрашивать или клянчить, и у них дома всегда бывает еда, а по выходным, если Маркус дома они обязательно выбираются куда-нибудь, даже если это просто прогулка в Центральном парке. Она ценит все это, по тому, что хорошо помнит о том, что такое серые стены приюта и голодные, жестокие улицы. Благодаря Третьему это все в прошлом и она может считать себя счастливой.

— Вечером не жди, Мелочь, и не сиди допоздна за компьютером или надеру зад, — кричит Бун из прихожей, когда на часах немного за восемь. Дас отводит взгляд о робота, которого собирает и подходит к окну, чтобы проводить его взглядом и помахать рукой, получив в ответ двойное мигание фарами. Маркус часто работает ночью, и учитывая оружие, его периодические ранения и обстоятельства, при которых они познакомились, она не хочет знать всех деталей того в чем он учавствует. Ей просто хочется верить, что тот всегда будет возвращаться домой, в каком бы виде ни был.

В школе ее частенько называют ненормальной. Ей не нравятся типичные мальчики и она больше возится с железками и проводами чем с косметикой, слушая чаще совершенно не популярных исполнителей. Она странная, но это не задевает ее, по тому, что она чувствует себя настоящей, сомневаясь, что это так же с теми красивыми куклами из «элиты». И одна из причин, по чему она не заморачивается тем, чтобы быть похожей на них это Третий. Он не отказывает ей в походах по магазинам, если свободен и может пол часа спорить о том кроссовки какой компании лучше, купив ей все равно в итоге те, которые девушка хочет. Ей не приходится одергивать его всякий раз проходя мимо отдела с желтыми платьицами, по тому, что он знает ее вкусы и предлагает то, что может действительно заинтересовать. Маркус поддерживает ее стиль, не пытаясь перекроить под себя или общество, и Дас этим довольна. Достаточно довольна, чтобы не завидовать, как многие дорогим туфлям от модного дома или сумочке за баснословную сумму.

Третий может ругаться, как черт, угрожать и вполне реально пугать, а еще он немного тщеславный и не обделен самолюбием, но с ним спокойно. Он из того типа мужчин, с которыми чувствуешь себя в безопасности, просто по тому, что это так и есть, просто по тому, что осознаешь, что этот человек готов за тебя убивать.

— Убрал от нее руки, — у Маркуса есть манера говорить совершенно не громко, когда он всерьез угрожает. Взгляд у него по-настоящему пугающий, как и выражение лица. Парень, сжимающий руки Дас отпускает ее и оборачивается, теряя большую часть спеси. — Слушай сюда внимательно, — Бун скалится и хлопает его по плечу, понимая, что они на территории школы и тут ему не пересчитаешь зубы на ладошке, — еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней и обещаю, твои кишки найдут отдельно от всего остального только через пару лет, а хоронить остатки твоей тушки будут не вынимая головы из задницы, по тому, что та будет слишком глубоко, чтобы ее от туда достать. Усвоил? — Он широко и весело улыбается, смотря на кивающего старшеклассника, желающего больше всего на свете сбежать. Эм отходит в сторону, освобождая ему полосу для побега и, как только Третий отпускает, парня буквально сдувает ветром.  
— Ты как, Бемби, в порядке? — Тич осматривает ее бегло, но внимательно и она кивает улыбаясь, попадая в его крепкие объятия. — Значит валим за мороженым и к ящику, сегодня матч, не хочу пропустить это зрелище.  
— Бразилия против Германии? — Интересуется она с азартом и он довольно смеется, открывая дверцу машины.  
— Именно, детка, и бразильцы уделают твоих неудачников.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим!

Маркус не лучший отец. У него пристрастие к выпивке, он порой заваливается под утро домой весь в крови, земле или вовсе черти чем. Имеет порой невыносимый характер и храпит по ночам так, что не спасают ни наушники с орущей музыкой, ни бируши. Но Дас любит его, за заботу, внимание, понимание, порой чрезмерную опеку и жирные стейки по воскресеньям. Она знает, что Тич не лучший отец, но он ее отец и это делает его самым особенным в мире. Каким бы он ни был, она будет любить его всегда.


End file.
